chroniclesofalexstraszafandomcom-20200215-history
Elena
Elena is a draenei who appears only in Tails of Azeroth series. She is one of three daughters of Daemia and a niece of Sironas and Alyniss. She appears to be the youngest sister. Appearance Elena boasts a typical draenei form with pale blue skin sporting grayish-white hair with two pigtails. Her horns arch back over the head the same way as her mother's and sisters'. Unlike many other female draenei, Elena has rather small or average sized breasts. In terms of clothing, Elena prefers to wear rather revealing outfits. Her purple shirt shows a slight amount of cleavage with gold lace running through it. She wears thigh high leather boots, which are also purple, and covers her bottom with what looks like short black shorts. Personality Elena seems rather cheerful and friendly. Unlike her sister Luxia, Elena seems to actively seek out sex, specifically with Alexander. Conversely, when it comes to the action, she seems to be more of a submissive type, even while having fun with Melona. Elena is fond of riding horses so much that she agrees to pleasure Ortell in order to get access to his mare. However, it could simply be that Elena enjoys sex like many others, and the horse riding is just a nice bonus for her. Sometimes Elena can be spotted having fun with her sister, Melona. It can be both sex and some other activities, such as card games. Elena lost her anal virginity not so long ago, and since then she has been shown to actively look for new ways of enjoyment. Relationships Family Not much is expressed about Elena's relationship with her family. While in particular she sometimes teases Melona and although it might look a little waspish, she seems to actually love her sister. Her relationships with her mother and Luxia are almost never mentioned in Blue is Better. Elena does however expresses once that if she is caught sleeping with Alexander, she may then get in trouble, implying that Elena may still have a childish kind of relationships with her mother. Elena also adores her father, despite the fact that he left the family long ago. Alexander Elena first meets Alexander at Ortell's homestead while "paying for her riding". She does not seem to mind Alexander's presence and welcomes him politely when he temporarily moves into her family. Later that evening, she sneaks into the guest house to seduce Alexander and the next day engages in a threesome with him and Melona. While talking with her aunts after that, Elena describes Alexander as her boyfriend and asks them to train her anal sex to do it with Alexander later, which may suggest that she values him highly. Ortell When Elena is first encountered in Blue is Better, she is shown to be "paying" Ortell for his riding services, and it is implied this may have been going on for a while. Despite this, she does not express any verbal or physical resentment towards him suggesting that she does not mind his exchange. History Tails of Azeroth Blue is Better For the first time, she can be seen in Ortell's stables giving the old man a fellatio. Later that day, she welcomes Alexander to the draenei's estate hold at the dinner table. She then sneaks into Alexander's room while he sleeps in order to seduce him. The next day Elena can be found in Ortell's house, this time engaging in a "closer" interaction with him. After that, she returns home where she may tell Alexander a story about her life. At night Elena plays a card game with Melona, and after Alexander joins them and wins, the sisters both offer him a threesome. When Alexander emerges from the guest house on the next day, she is spotted speaking with her aunts. After their conversation, Elena moves into a room in the cellar along with one of the aunts to start her "training". Later that night, she sneaks into Alexander's room once again, now being fully "prepared". On the final day of Blue is Better, Elena is found engaging in sexual role-play with Melona, which Alexander joins in soon after. Later, Elena can be seen playing cards with her elder sister. Trivia * Elena has significantly smaller breasts than the rest of her family. * Elena seemingly has romantic feelings towards Alexander, as she calls him her boyfriend at one point. Category:Draenei Category:Major characters Category:Tails of Azeroth characters Category:Blue is Better characters Category:Female characters Category:Daemia's estate